Notre 8ème années à Poudlard
by Lena Harper
Summary: Vous vous êtes toujours demander ce qui se passer si on rajoutait deux folles dans Harry Potter ? Ne cherché plus cette fic est faite pour vous ! Fait avec Cassoulagleek, allez voir ses fictions si vous aimez Glee
1. Chapter 1

Salut voilà ce que ça donne quand on met deux folles dans Harry Potter! Oui je sais il y a des fautes, mais personnes n'est parfait, et moi je ne suis pas parfaite pour l'orthographe... Voilà le premier chapitre

Bonne lecture, Enjoy.

* * *

Titre : notre 8ème année à Poudlard

Chapitre1 :

Pov Lena :

Aujourd'hui c'est le 1er, je suis enfin arrivé à la gare King Cross. J'ai passé la barrière qui mene à la voie 9 ¾. Je suis egalement allé chercher un compartiment en attendant ma meilleure amie Hannah Fields on se connait depuis la premiere année. On se quitte jamais, ah tiens la voilà qui arr ive avec sa valise et Bellice, son chat.

Léna, te voilà, tu n'as pas trouvé de compartiment ?

Non Hannah, on cherche Harry, Ron et Hermione ?

Ok je te suis.

Nous les avons trouvés au bout de 5 minutes, ils étaient dans un compartiment avec Ginny.

Harry et Hermione étaient assis à côté. En voyant ça j'ai cru que j'allais tout casser.

Pov Hannah :

Ha enfin on les trouvent, dios mios que ça me soûle de les voir tout le temps ensemble ces deux la, sérieux.

_Depuis quand tu parle et insultes en espagnol toi ?_

Je te signale que j'ai été à l'école et insulté bah depuis que je l'ai decider.

-Hey salut tout le monde, dit-je.

-Salut, disent-ils tous ensemble.

Je prend place aux côté de Ginny et Lena prit place aux côté de Ron.

Avec Harry, Ron ainsi que Lena nous parlons de Quidditch vue que je suis batteuse et Lena poursuiveuse.

Quand Ron lance :

-Beaubâton ne vous manque pas ?

Et oui nous étions à Beaubâton nous sommes à Poudlard depuis notre 5ème années.

Pov Lena :

À la fin de la 4ème année mes parents on du déménager en anglettere, et Hannah est venu également pour pas être séparé. Nous avons fait notre rentré à Poudlard, je me souviendrais toujours de la répartition. Le professeur McGonagall nous a placer sous un chapeau pour se faire répartir dans les maisons. Je suis aller à Gryffondor tout comme Hannah.

-Non pas tellement en faite.

-Ah, dit Ron un peu étonné.

-C'est pas si étonnant que ça, mais la France par contre nous manque, dit- Hannah

j'aquisat d'un signe de tete ce que hannah avait dit. Nous avons continuer de parler de la pluit et le beau temps jusqu'à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Enfin de la pluit et du beau temps façon de parler hein.

Pov Hannah :

Quand nous nous levons pour sortir du train je remarque que Ginny qui s'était assoupit ne se reveille pas, je lui secoue un peu l'épaule.

-Ginny tu m'entend ?

En l'absence de reponse de sa part je me retourne vers mes amis l'air panniqué :

- Hey Ginny ne se reveille pas !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de " Notre 8ème Année à Poudlard, toujours autant de fautes, mais je fait de mon mieux pour les enlever !

Bonne lecture et dite moi si ça vous plait... ENJOY 3

* * *

POV Lena:

On s'est tous regroupé autour de Ginny. Hannah l'a prise dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. J'ai vue que Ron aller pas bien, je vais donc vers lui:

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, dis-je, elle va s'en sortir, elle et forte. Je sais se que tu ressent.

- Comment peut tu savoir, dit-il un peu énervé.

- Je te le dirais toute à l'heure, il y a des oreilles indiscrète ici et ça me fait du mal d'en parler.

- Ok.

On a prit une diligence tous les quatres. Le trajet était silencieux, on était tous dans nos pensés.

Hannah nous a rejoint dans la Grande Salle à la table des Gryffondors. J'étaid assise pile en face de la table des Serpentard, en face de Drago.

Fin POV Lena:

POV Hannah:

Quand je suis arrivé à la table, Lena était encore dans ses pensés et elle fixait Dragon et lui aussi. Au début de leurs histoire je ne pensais pas que ça allais encore marcher aujourd'hui, que c'était un amoureux de vacances. J'ai pris place à côté d'elle et elle sortie enfin de sa rêverie, elle me demanda:

- Alors comment va Ginny ? Dit-elle inquiète pour cette dernière.

- Je sais pas après l'avoir amené, Pomfresh m'a dégagé de l'infirmerie.

- Ok.

McGongall se leva et fit un discourt:

- Bonjours à tous, avant de commencer la répartition et le banquet, j'aimerais qu'on fasse une minute de silence pour les personnes disparut pendant la guerre.

Nous fîmes une minute de silence, Lena et Ron on pleuré pendant cette minute. Mon regard parcourut la salle et j'ai vue que Drago était intriguer par le fait que Lena pleur.

- Merci, reprit le Professeur, maintenant nous allons commencer la répartition.

Fin POV Hannah:

POV Lena:

Après la répartition et le banquet, je suis sortie où Drago m'a rejoint, il me demanda:

- Lena, dis moi pourquoi tu as pleuré pendant la minute de silence, dit -il inquiet pour moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, je te le dirais mais pas ce soir, je suis fatiguer.

- Bon comme tu voudra, je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il m'a embrassé pour me souhaiter bonne nuit et il parti dans les cachots. Quand je suis arrivé à la Salle Commune, tout le monde étaient partie ce coucher, sauf Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre de notre fic en commun, sa commence à aller un peut plus long, désoler les autres étaient cour, mais on ce rattrape xD. Bonne lecture.

* * *

POV Ron:

Quand je l'ai vu arriver je lui ai fait signe, elle se dirigea vers moi, je lui demanda:

- Léna , dis moi pourquoi tu as pleuré pendant la minute de silence ?

- Parce que... une personne qui compter beaucoup pour moi... est... morte, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désoler, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, je sais se que tu ressent...

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte.

- Non, tu n'as pas vue mourir ta petite-amie devant toi, sans que tu puisse rien faire.

- Désoler..., bon je vais me coucher et si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.

- Ok, merci bonne nuit.

Fin POV Ron:

POV Lena:

Je suis monté me coucher quelques minutes plus tard le cœur un peu lourd.

le lundi suivant, Hannah, Harry, Ron et moi décidions d'aller voir Ginny, vu qu'on avait une heure de libre, sauf Hermione qui avait arithmansie.

Après la visite à Ginny, Harry me proposa

- Tu veux venir avec nous Lena, on va attendre 'Mione devant sa salle.

- Je voudrais bien mais j'ai oublié mon livre de sortilège dans la salle commune.

- Ok, on t'attend devant la salle de Flitwick.

Je partie donc en direction de la salle commune, quand j'ai vue Drago et Pansy entrain d'examiner les amygdales de l'autre, il avait plaqué Pansy contre le mur et commençait à mettre sa main sous sa chemise. Je suis partie en voyant ça dans le sens inverse en pleurant, je me retrouva dans la tour d'astronomie.

Fin POV Lena:

POV Hannah:

On était devant la salle une heure plus, la cloche sonna et toujours pas de Lena, ça lui ressemble pas de rater les cours, Harry était lui aussi inquiet. La porte s'ouvrit et je suis allé à côté de Ginny qui était sortie de l'infirmerie après le cours de sortilège.

Fin POV Hannah:

POV Harry:

Je m'inquiète pour Lena, j'espère qu'elle va bien, je pense que je vais la chercher après le déjeuné si je ne la revoie pas.

Fin POV Harry:

_Pendant le déjeuné:_

POV Hannah:

Je n'arrivais pas à manger car j'étais trop inquiète pour Lena. Je me tourna vers Ginny et lui dit:

- Je vais aller voir si je trouve pas Lena.

- Ok Hannah. répondit-elle

Je la trouva au bout de 10 minutes dans la tour d'astronomie, assise le dos contre un mur en peurs.

- Que c'est-il passé ? dit-je

- Drago, s'amuse à regarder les put*in d'amygdales de Pansy et si ça se trouve en se moment il fait le docteur... dit-elle entre des sanglot de rage.

- Je vais le défoncer cet Joder

_Mais arrête d'insulter en espagnol toi._

TAIS-TOI !

- Cet Joder ? dit-elle intriguer

- Cet enc*ler quoi !

- Ah d'accord

Elle commençait à aller mieux au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes Ron et Harry arrivèrent.

Fin POV Hannah:

POV Ron:

Je m'assis au côté de Lena et je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la consoler. Quand la cloche sonna, je dit à Hannah et Harry:

- Allez-y vous avez cours ensemble, nous on a du temps libre, je m'occupe d'elle ne vous inquiétez pas.

Fin POV Ron:

POV Haary:

Moi ainsi que Hannah allions en cours dans le silence, je ne supportais pas de les laisser ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Quelques minutes plus tard._

POV Lena:

J'entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le dîné avec Ron. Je m'assis entre Ron et Harry, Ginny était en face de moi et entouré dHermione et Hannah. Ils m'on tous demandé si ça allais mieux, je leur répondit que oui.

Après le repas nous sommes tous partis dans nos chambres.

* * *

Voilà j'es père qui ça vous aura plus, il est plus long, Merci à Hannah de m'avoir aider, j'ai adoré nos fous rires quand on l'a écrite.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonjour les gents, voilà notre 4ème chapitre poster vite fait puisque je suis pas là du week-end -.-...

Enfin là ça commence à devenir super drôle. Je vous laisse lire :)

* * *

POV Hannah:

Je venais d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain, quand je l'aperçut:

- MALFOY, criais-je il se mit à ma hauteur et me dit:

- Tu me veut quoi Fields ?

- Ça, et là je lui mit mon point dans la figure, il sorti sa baguette mais avant même qu'il ai put faire un geste, je lui lança un Levicorpus, il se retrouva donc suspendu la tête à l'envers au milieu de la Grande Salle. Où les Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle rigolaient tous, les Sepentard eux huaient Hannah.

- Espèce de Juder maintenant tu la laisse, tu l'oublie pigé ?

Quelques heures plus tard, je sortais du bureau de McGonagall sans ennuis, je pense qu'elle était assez contente que quelqu'un remette Malfoy à sa place.

Je me dirigeais pour aller voir Ginny quand la salle commune quand au détour d'un couloir Malfoy m'attendait, il m'appela, je m'avança vers lui et lui dit:

- Qu'es que tu veut Malfoy ?

- La prochaine fois que tu me fait un truc comme ça, tu le regratteras Fields.

- Wow, j'ai peur ! Dit-je ironiquement.

- Emplus tu as l'audace de te foutre de ma gueule.

- Et oui c'est la vie ma pauvre Lucette.

- JE NE SUIS PAS TA LUCETTE! dit-il rouge de colère. ( O.o, vous imagiez la tête qui fait là ?)

-Ouais ça va pète un coup Blondie et maintenant tu vas m'écouté. La prochaine fois que tu fais du mal à un ou à une de mes ami(e)s, je te ferais la façade. Sur toutes ses belles paroles j'y vais on m'attend.

* * *

WOW c'est super court je suis vraiment Désoler et je crois que Hannah aussi, pas vrais Hannah ?

DÉSOLER * Léna qui fait les yeux doux pour se faire pardonner.. Mais là je peut pas mettre le 5 vue que je suis pas là du week-end T_T ...

Si dimanche j'ai le temps je poste PROMIS !

Bisous et aussi la touche review existe, enfin moi je dit sa, je dit rien :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, voilà le chapitre ! Désoler pour l'autre chapitre il était très court mais celui-ci est plus long.

Voilà bonne lecture!

* * *

_3 mois après l'incident dans la Grande Salle_

POV Lena:

Je cherchais Hannah car aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Je la vit enfin sortant de sa chambre.

Je courut vers elle.

- Cookiiie Hannily ! - criais-je, Bonne Anniversaire !

- Merci ma Lenou cookiie's . Me dit-elle en souriant

Je lui donne mon cadeau.

- Tien c'est pour toi.

- Merci, tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais.

- Je fais ce que je veux aller ouvre.

Elle ouvrit la boite où se trouvait un collier avec un pendentif en tête de mort et une photographie sorcière où on nous voyais entrain de rire, cette photo à été crée à partir de mon souvenir.

- Merci Lenou c'est super.

Elle mit le collier autour du cou et elle mit la photo soigneusement dans la poche de sa robe.

Fin POV Lena:

POV Hannah:

Avec Lena on se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuné.

Quand nous somme arrivée à la table, tous mes amis me l'on souhaiter, ce qui m'a fait super plaisir.

Fin POV Hannah:

POV Ginny:

Je me tourna vers Hannah, après lui avoir dire bonne anniversaire, et lui demanda:

- Hannah, je peut te parler en privé ?

- Oui bien sûr.

On se leva de la table, nous sommes sortie de la Grande Salle et on chercha une salle de classe vide.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je la regarda et lui dit:

-Tuveutalleraubaldenoelavecmoi ? Dit-je rouge comme une tomate

- Euh au ralenti et en français ça donne quoi ?

- Hannah, tu veut aller au bal de noël avec moi ?

- Oui, répondit-elle

- Sérieux ?

- Oui évidement.

Fin POV Ginny:

POV Hannah:

Après la demande de Ginny nous étions partis pour l'entrainement de Quidditch.

Nous arivons en même temps que Lena, Harry et Ron.

Fin POV Hannah:

POV Lena:

Je voyais Hannah et Ginny avec un grand sourire mais j'en savais pas les raisons. Après l'entrainement, dans les vestiaires il ne restait plus que Ron et moi. Bon aller je peut y arriver.

- Euh... Ron es-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal de noël ?

- Oh. Oui avec plaisir. dit-il joyeux.

Nous repartions après ça en direction de la Salle Commune.

Fin POV Lena:

POV Harry:

J'étais assis dans un fauteuil près du feu, j'attend le portrait s'ouvrir et je vis Lena et Ron arriver plus joyeux qu'à la fin de l'entrainement.

- Hey, que vous arrive t-il ?

- On va ensemble au bal. Dit Lena.

- A ok content pour vous. dit-je en m'efforçant de sourire.

- Hum. Merci ! Dit Lena et elle se tourna vers Hannah, je peut te parler une minute ?

- Oui bien sûr. Répondit-elle.

Lena et Hannah montèrent toutes les deux, moi je bouillonnais intérieurement.

Fin POV Harry:

POV Hannah:

On était assise sur le lit de Lena, on parla de nos cavaliers.

- Lena, j'y vais avec Ginny.

- Cool, contente pour toi, c'est pour ça que je vous ai vue joyeuse quand on est arrivé à l'entrainement de Quidditch. dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui c'est pour ça, mais faut que je lui parle, je veux y aller en amie pas plus... Dit-je

- Ok, je comprend. Tu veux que je l'emmène ici pour que vous parliez ?

- Oui s'il-te-plais ma Lenou.

- Ok, je reviens.

Lena est sortie de la chambre et reviens 2 minutes plus tard avec Ginny.

Fin POV Hannah:

POV Ginny:

Lena est venu me chercher et m'a emmener dans sa chambre. Elle repartie en nous laissant seule.

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'a invité moi ? demanda t-elle.

- Bin, déjà, je me voyais pas y aller avec quelqu'un avec qui j'avais pas beaucoup d'affinité. Et que je vois les regards que tu lance à Mione et les regards qu'elle te fait. Alors j'ai décidé de t'aider pour la rendre jalouse et qu'elle bouge enfin ses fesses. Dit-je

- Ok merci, t'es trop génial Gin' !

On quitta la chambre pour aller dînée.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut ! Désoler, j'ai pas poster la semaine dernière, c'est qu'avec Hannah on avait un petit problème pour les tenus des personnages surtout avec celle d'Hannah ^^', Bon voilà le 6ème chapitre, il en reste plus que trois et ça sera terminer !

Bon je vous laisse bonne lecture !

Pour répondre à une review anonyme: Tu trouveras la réponse dans ce chapitre je t'es pas spoiler la fin.

* * *

POV Lena:

Aujourd'hui c'est le 20 décembre, le jour du bal de Noël. Ginny, Han', Hermione et moi sommes aller nous préparer à 18h. Ginny portait la robe qu'elle avait le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur, mais au lieu d'être noir elle l'avait en blanche avec une ceinture noir qui coupait le milieu de la robe, des escarpins noirs et un demi chignon tresser. Hermione avait une robe courte bustier ( voir dans mon profil la tenu), la même coiffure qu'au bal de noël ( 4ème années) et des escarpins rouge. Moi j'avais une robe bustier bleu turquoise courte devant et longue derrière et des talons compensées de la même couleur. En coiffure une tresse bandeau et un chignon ( Voir mon profil). Hannah avait une robe blanche et noir avec une veste milano noir à manches longues froissées. Un leggings noir et des converse blanche. En coiffure elle avait un dégrader style émo. ( Voir dans mon profil !).

C'est à 20h qu'on est descendu dans la Salle Commune, Ron m'attendait avec Harry, ils avaient tous les deux des smoking noir et des chemises blanches, une fois arrivé en bas des escaliers Harry dit:

- Wow! Vous êtes sublimes ! Hannah t'as un cavalier ?

- Oui j'y vais avec Ginny, dit-elle.

- Ok, il se tourne vers Hermione, tu veux y aller avec moi ? En amis , rajouta t-il.

- Ok, répondit t-elle.

Fin POV Lena:

POV Hermione:

POurquoi Han' et Ginny y vont ensemble ?

Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

Sont-elles ensembles ?

Je vais donc au bal avec Harry mêmesi ce n'est pas avec lui que j'aurais aimé y aller.

J'étais dans mes pensés quand Harry me fit signe pour aller dans la Grande Salle. On rentra tous les 6 et nous sommes aller nous chercher une table. Ron et Harry sont aller chercher à boire quand le groupe commença à jouer. Nous avons laisser les bierres au beurres et sommes aller danser.

Fin POV Hermione:

Harry et Hermione, sont aller danser avec les préfets-en-chefs qui ouvrent le bal, suivit de Ginny et Hannah et de Ron et Lena.

A la fin du morceau, Lena quitta la salle avec Ron.

POV Harry:

Quand j'ai vu Ron et Lena partir, j'ai décidé de les suivre en laissant Hermione toute seule à la table.

Quand je suis sorti, je ne l'es ai pas vu, je me dirigea vers le parc pour aller prendre un peu l'air, quand ils sont revenus du parc main dans la main.

Je suis aller me cacher derrière une statue. J'ai attendu qu'ils rentrent dans la Grande Salle pou y retourner aussi. Dés que j'y suis rentré Hermione à couru vers moi et m'a demander si ça aller.

- Harry ! Tu vas biens ? T'es tous pale!

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Mione, désoler de t'avoir laissé en plan, Dit-je.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprend pourquoi tu l'as fait, dit-elle en regardant Ron et Lena danser.

- Tu viens on va dehors parler.

- Ok.

Nous sommes partis pour aller dans le parc, une fois dans le parc on s'assoie sur un bac, et je lui demanda alors:

- T'as comprit que j'aimais Lena, que je suis jaloux et c'est pur ça que je l'es ai suivit ?

- Harry, tu es mon meilleur amis bien sur que je l'es vue, et quand je t'es dit que je comprend pourquoi tu l'as fait moi aussi je suis jalouse...

- Tu es jalouse de Ginny, car tu aime Han'

- Comment tu sai... Oui j'aime Hannah...

- Je le sais car ça ce voie comme un nez en plein milieu du visage, enfin pas pour Voldemort, rajoutais-je en souriant

- Bien vue ! Dit -elle en riant.

On décida de rentrer.

Fin POV Harry:

POV Lena:

La fête passa vite, j'ai dansé comme une folle avec Ginny, Hannah et Ron. Hermione et Harry étaient rester à la table, ils rient, ou parlaient. Sa m'as fait un pincement au coeur, j'étais jalouse du temps qu'il passer avec Hermione, bon c'est vrais ils étaient cavalier. Mais je veux dire que tout les jours ils étaient inséparable avec Ron.

On arriva dans la Salle Commune, un peu après Ginny et Hannah, ces dernières étaient entrain de s'embrasser. Mon regard se tourna vers Hermione qui commencer à pleurer et elle parti dans sa chambre. Je me rapprocha de Ginny et Hannah et je dit à cette dernière:

- Euh... Mione est partie dans sa chambre, je pense que vous devriez y aller.

- Ok on y va, disent- elles.

Je me retourna et sans que je m'en rende compte, Ron était entrain de m'embrasser. A la fin du baiser il me dit:

- Harry est parti dans sa chambre, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les trois.

- D'accord, allons y alors, dis-je en rougissant.

Nous nous sommes diriger vers la chambre d' Harry, il était assis sur son lit et il avait les larmes aux yeux. Le voir comme ça m'a fait pleurer, je me suis assise à côté de lui et je lui ai prit la main. Il dit alors:

- Vous sortez ensemble c'est ça ?

- Non, je voulais te faire réagir et Ron m'a aidé à te rendre jaloux, comme moi quand tu rester tous le temps avec Mione...dis-je

- Je suis désoler, je voulais te le dire mais je n'es jamais eu le courage, moi le prince de Gryffondor qui n'a pas de courage.

- Aller vieux, tu es le mec le plus courageux que je connaisse, je suis désoler qu'on t'es fait du mal, mais tu connait notre petite Lena elle est trop timide, dit Ron pour la première fois depuis qu'on est renté dans la chambre.

- Oui, mais Lena avais raison de me bouger parce que je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire le premier pas, car j'avais peur que ce n'était pas réciproque.

- Harry, tu es le seul que j'aime ici.

- Moi aussi Lena je t'aime.

Fin POV Lena:

POV Hannah:

J'entra avec Ginny dans la chambre d'Hermione et là je l'a vit pleuré par ma faute. A ce moment précis je m'en voulu énormément. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui dit:

- Mione.. Je suis désoler...

- Oui tu peut l'être ! Dit-elle énervé

- C'est moi qui a eu l'idée de l'embrasser et de lui demander d'aller au bal avec moi. dit- Ginny

- Ah oui et pourquoi cela ? demanda Hermione.

- Pour que tu sois jalouse et que tu ouvre les yeux sur le faite que tu te bouge pas tu vas la perdre, car tu sais très bien qu'elle fera jamais le premier pas. Vous Vous aimez ça crève les yeux ! Je vais vous laisser parler. Dit Ginny

Ginny quitta la chambre et nous laissa seules.

Je me demandais quoi lui dire car je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose, quand Hermione se leva et d'un coup de baguette mit un slow, se dirigea vers moi et me dit:

- M'accorderais tu une dernière danse ?

- Oui avec plaisir, répondit-je souriante.

On dansa près l'une de l'autre. A la fin du slow, on s'embrassa, elle me dit alors:

- Han', je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'es vu sur la voie 9 3/4.

- Moi aussi Mione, et je suis désoler pour la soirée...

- Ce n'es rien, car c'est grâce à ça qu'on s'est enfin avoué notre amour l'une pour l'autre, mais veux tu qu'on le montre à tout le monde en sortant ensemble ?

- Oui je veux sortir avec toi Mione.

Sur ses dernières paroles nous nous sommes re-embrasser.

Fin POV Hannah:

POV Harry:

Après avoir échanger nos " Je t'aime " Ron dit:

- Je vais vous laisser, encore désolé pour le mal.

- T'inquiète pas vieux frère- Dis-je.

Ron parti et nous nous sommes retrouvé ensemble sur le lit. Lena se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, elle était très mignonne quand elle faisait ça. Je parla enfin.

- Lena, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?

- Et comment, tu croix vraiment je j'ai fait tous ça pour rien ? dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle se jeta sur mes lèvres, et nous avons échanger un baiser remplit d'amour.

- Je vais me coucher sinon Hannah va prendre peur, dit-elle en riant, bonne nuit je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie, répondit-je.

On s'embrassa pour se dire bonne nuit et elle quitta ma chambre, j'ai fait de beau rêve ce soir là.

Fin POV Harry:

POV Lena:

Quand je me suis couché, j'ai remarqué que Hannah était pas là, je me suis endormie vite et fît de beau rêves.

* * *

Voilà un Chapitre super long , c'est le seul de la fic je crois... Je fait un gros bisous à Hannah !

Review ? * Lena qui fait les yeux de chien battue* S'il-vous-plait !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde, je sais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas poster... Et me revoilà aujourd'hui pour le 7ième chapitres voilà bonne lecture.

L: Tu le découvrira plus tard ! :)

* * *

POV Hannah:

J'ai passé une soiré magnifique hier, c'est en me levant le matin dans la chambre d'Hermione, qui elle dormait dans mes bras, je l'a regardais dormir quand, j'ai remarquer que j'était en retard à l'entrainement de Quidditch. Je posa délicatement Mione et enfila mes sous-vêtements pour chercher ma robe. Une fois ma robe trouvé je partis chercher mes vêtements de Quidditch.

_Génial tu es en retard. Et mais attend comment ça tu enfila TES SOUS-VÊTEMENTS ! Pourquoi tu te trouvais nue dans le lit d'Hermione!_

Euh... ça te concerne pas maintenant lâche moi avec tes question à la con.

_Bah va voir ailleurs si j'y suis._

Ouais j'y court enfin je court à l'entrainement.

POV Lena:

J'étais avec Harry, Ron, Ginny et les deux batteurs. Je m'inquiétais pour Hannily, je ne l'avait pas vue depuis hier soir quand elle est partie voir Mione. Ah la voilà enfin qui arrive en courant.

- Désoler, dit-elle quand elle arriva à notre hauteur essoufflé.

- Mais tu étais où ? Je me suis fait du souci moi !Dis-je

- Pauvre bichette ! J'étais dans mon lit, tu m'a pas vue ?

- C'est ça prend pour une conne ! Crie-je énervé.

- Lena calme toi ! C'est pas grave dit-Harry en me prenant la main pour me calmer.

Je me retourna vers lui, j'étais tellement énervé contre Hannah que mes yeux avaient changer de couleur au lieu d'être bleu-vert ils étaient maintenant bleu nuit et ils lancèrent des éclaires. Harry dégluti difficilement face à mon regard.

- Désoler mais je doit savoir même si je doit la torturé ! dis-je entre mes dents et en me retournant vers Hannah.

Harry me lâcha la main et il fit quelques pas en arrière suivit de Ginny et Ron.

- Euh... Ma chérie tu n'ira pas aussi loin ? demanda Harry

- Tu sais même pas de quoi elle est capable, répondit Han'

Sous le surnom de Harry je calma un peu, je montai sur mon balais et décolla. Je lança en direction des autres.

- Bon tu me le dira toute à l'heure Hannily, là on perd du temps pour l'entrainement !

L'entrainement ce passa bien et ça m'a calmé un peu, à la fin je dis à Harry de m'attendre dan la Salle Commune. Je me retrouva seule avec Hannah dans les vestiaires.

- Alors ?

- J'ai passé la nuit avec Hermione ok ?

- Bah vous avez dormi ensemble je vois pas pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant. ( Note de l'auteur: Hannah je déteste quand tu fait mes personnages comme ça !)

- Mais t'es conne ou quoi ?

Sur ces paroles elle parti en me laissant seule. Je repartie donc plus en colère que tout à l'heure si c'est possible.

POV Harry:

Quand j'ai vu Lena arrivé elle avait l'air d'être plus en énervé que toute à l'heure . Elle s'assoie à côté de moi, Ron et Ginny étaient là aussi, je lui demandai:

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me suis engueulé avec Hannah, elle s'est énervé et elle m'a demander si j'étais conne.

- Pourquoi elle a dit ça ? demanda Ginny

- Elle a répondu à ma question en me disant qu'elle avait passer la nuit avec notre brillante Hermione, je lui ai dit, je cite " Bin vous avez juste dormis ensemble pourquoi tu m'as pas dit toute à l'heure ?"

- Lena ? T'es sur d'avoir comprit ? lui dit Ginny

- Oui sur !

- Donc, tu as comprit qu'elles ont couché ensembles ?

- Ah bon ?

- Ah ton avis ma chérie, dis-je

- Ouais c'est vrai! Mais pourquoi elle s'est énervé contre moi, depuis le début ? Elle me l'aurait dit cash j'aurais plus vite comprit. JE NE SUIS PAS CONNE !

- Bah si elle a dit ça c'était soit ça première fois ou c'était nul! Dit- Ron

- Bah on va faire une enquête ! Dit-je

- Euh... Mouais, tu l'as ferra tout seul, répondit Lena.

Au même moment Hermione arriva.

POV Lena:

Quand on l'a vu arrivé tout le monde c'est tu. Je regardais Harry dans les yeux et piqua un énorme fard, je ne suis pas douée pour mentir. Elle brisa soudain le silence de plus en plus pesant.

- Euh il se passe quoi là ?

- Euh.. rien, dis-je la voix plus aiguë, je vais me coucher, Harry tu viens avec moi ?

Je me leva

- Mais il est que onze heure, répondit-elle.

- Ouais je sais mais l'entrainement m'a crevé.

Elle me retiens par le bras, et me fit asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry.

- Vous ne bougez pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce qui se passe.

- Hum.. Je me suis engueulé avec Han', je voulais où elle avait passé la nuit, elle s'est énerver et m'a dit qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec toi. Sur le coup j'ai cru que vous aviez juste dormi, mais après avoir parler avec Ron, Harry et Ginny j'ai comprit que vous aviez couché ensemble, mais pas pourquoi elle c'est énervé.

- Oh... répondit-elle

- Et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est partie.

POV Harry:

Hermione avait l'air contrarié mais je ne pas si c'est parce que Hannah est partis ou le faite qu'on sache qu'elles sont couché ensemble.

- C'est le faite qu'on sois au courent de ça ou le faite que Hannah reste introuvable qui te dérange Mione.

- LES DEUX ! répondit elle

puis elle partie de la Salle Commune en courant.

POV Hannah:

Je me trouvais dans la tour d'astronomie entrain de manger.

_Arrête de manger tu vas grossir !_

La ferme quand je suis énerver je mange.

_Ouais bah tu mange quand tu es triste, énervé, stresser également heureuse donc.._

J'ai comprit, maintenant tais-toi, au faite je suis allé voir ailleurs si tu y étais.

_Alors ?_

Bah tu n'y étais pas !

_15 minutes plus tard..._

J'étais toujours dans la tour d'astronomie et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de pensé au corps nu d'Hermione.

Quand justement elle arriva et me dit:

- Je t'ai chercher partout !

- Ah désolé.

- Pourquoi t'es partis, pourquoi t'es énervé et POURQUOI ils savent qu'on a couché ensemble ?

- Viens assis toi s'il-te-plait.

Hermione se plaça à côté de moi.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je l'ai dit à Lena car elle me m'était la pression pour savoir, alors ça m'a soûlé, je lui ai dit et je suis partis.

- Ok, c'est tout ?

- Euh.. bah oui !

- Alors pourquoi tout le groupe le sais ?

- QUOI ? LENA !

Je suis partie avec Hannah dans la Salle Commune trouvé Lena.

POV Lena:

La porte s'ouvrit sur Hannah et Mione main dans la main, quand soudain Hannily cria:

- LENA !

- Merde, chéri cache moi.

Je me cacha derrière Harry, j'entendit Hannah s'approchait et elle poussa Harry:

- Pousse toi !

- Euh.. Oui d'accord.

- Merci du soutien Ryry, oui Hannah, c'est pourquoi ? Ça va ? dis-je tout en m'asseyant.

- Pourquoi tu leurs as dit que moi et Hermione on a fait ça ?

- Bah au début j'avais pas compris, et ils m'ont expliquer, t'énerve pas !

- Si je m'énerve, je te le dit à toi parce que tu insister et que tu es ma meilleure amie depuis 8 ans, t'avais pas à leur dit c'est privé.

Je lui expliqua tout.

- Bon ok si tu veut. dit Hannah.

- Donc vous avez couché ensemble ? demanda Ron

- Oui, d'autre question ? dit Hermione

- C'était bien ? dit- Ron

- Même si ça te regarde pas. Oui c'était génial.

Ce a quoi Hermione piqua un fard.

- Je pense qu'ils se passerons des détails, dit cette dernière.

- Oui je le pense également.

- Moi, j'ai une dernière question pour toi Hannah, demanda encore une fois Ron.

- Oui ? répondit cette dernière.

- NON ! S'écria Hermione

- Non quoi ?

- la réponse à ta question est non.

- Mais l'es pas encore poser.

- Oui mais je la connait déjà, j'ai entendu votre conversation tout à l'heure.

* * *

Voilà c'est fait celui là est long mdr bon à plus !

Review ? Lena


End file.
